DAISY'S GOOD NEWS
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Daisy finds out something and she's anxious to tell her family. This time her stomach will be noticeable. Saphire isn't so thrilled with the news.


The only characters I own are:

Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa (AGE: 9)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 57)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Queen Misty Diamond (AGE: 29)

* * *

DAISY'S GOOD NEWS

It was a beautiful fall morning in Boo Woods and Daisy was already up. She was so excited she just couldn't wait until the afternoon, so she called up and invited her family over. While she was waiting she began to feel sick on her stomach again. She dashed out of the living room and down the hall to the bathroom. She almost didn't make it. Everyone was rudely awakened by the sounds of her throwing up. Luigi, Lilly, and Saphire walked out of their rooms and headed down the stairs.

"Sorry." The flower princess apologized as she exited the bathroom. "I didn't mean to wake you up again."

"That's two weeks in a row you have been like this." Luigi told her, pulling her into a hug.

"This is the second Saturday I have not been able to sleep in on." Saphire grumbled as she walked passed them.

"You'll get over it." Daisy snapped. "Anyway, since you all are up, I'm going to announce something as soon as the others are here."

"Of course." The nine-year-old princess grumbled some more. Daisy just shook her head. When she, Lilly, and Saphire entered the living room, the doorbell rang. The green clad plumber walked down the hall and into the foyer. He yawned as he opened one of the doors and the family members entered.

"I'm in the living room!" Daisy called.

King Sarasa, King Toadstool, Grandma Lilly, Mario, Peach, Maria, and Toadsworth all headed that way. The green clad plumber closed the door and headed back that way as well.

"So what's the good news?" Peach asked happily as she sat down next to her father on the couch.

"Why can't this have just waited?" The moody nine-year-old asked hatefully as she flopped down next to Lilly on the other couch. "I wanted to sleep in."

"Just shut up already, Saphire!" Daisy yelled furiously.

"You shut up!" Saphire yelled back.

"Both of you need to shut up!" Toadsworth butted in as he sat upon the footstool.

Both princesses crossed their arms and sighed. As soon as Grandma Lilly, Mario, and Luigi gathered around, Daisy took a deep breath.

"Now do you see why I thought Saphire was yours and my daughter's that one time?" King Sarasa whispered to Luigi as he picked up the cup of tea.

The green clad plumber nodded. Just as Daisy was about to say something, Saphire interrupted.

"Can we hurry up?" The little princess complained. "I'd like to get back to my slumber. It's been hard to sleep lately with her blowing chunks every morning."

Daisy scowled at Saphire and resumed.

"Well…" She smiled happily as she help up the stick. "I'm pregnant."

Hearing the news caused her father to spit his tea and her husband to faint. She knew she should've had him sit down before she announced it.

"Daddy made a loud thud!" Lilly laughed.

Saphire wasn't thrilled in the least little bit. It took her about a year and a half just to like Lilly. Grandma Lilly and Mario picked Luigi up off the floor and she handed him his hat.

"Way to go little brother." The red clad plumber congratulated as he patted him on the back.

Luigi blushed because he knew they knew he and Daisy had done "it".

"According to the calendar, I'm three weeks late and that was the same week Luigi and I had some fun." The flower princess told them as she dropped the pregnancy test into the small trash can.

"That's too much information." King Sarasa told her. "You're still my little girl even if you are twenty-one."

"This isn't fair!" Saphire cried as she stood up.

Everyone stopped looking at Daisy and looked over at her.

"You're not going to want me here anymore!" The child screamed at Daisy.

"Saphire-" The flower princess started.

"Leave me alone!" The child cried hysterically as she ran out of the room.

"Dais, I think it's best if you go talk to her." Grandma Lilly told her. "You know her moodiness has to do with Misty's disappearance."

"Don't forget about all she's been through since she was three." Mario added.

Daisy nodded and walked out.

* * *

Saphire lay on her bed, hugging Mr. Bunny and looking at the picture she always keeps inside her stuffed animal.

"We need to talk, Saphire." Daisy told her as she slowly entered her room.

Saphire sat up with the picture in her hand and tears running down her cheeks. "There's nothing to talk about…"

"Yes there is…" The flower princess sighed as she approached the bed. "I know why you've been acting this way."

"You do?" The child wiped her runny nose on Mr. Bunny's ear.

"You're acting out because your mother is missing and you're worried I'm not going to be there for you after the baby is born." Daisy told her. "You're afraid Luigi and I aren't going to want you anymore, am I right."

The little princess nodded and looked back at the photograph. "She missed my birthday last month."

"You both have the same birthday, remember?" Daisy just shook her head.

"You're missing the point, Daisy." Saphire huffed, placing the picture back inside her toy. "You're going to abandon me!"

"Saphire…I promise I won't abandon you." She promised, pulling the child into a hug. "I'm going to be here for you."

"And Lilly too?" The little princess asked, looking up at her.

"Of course." The flower princess replied, standing up. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't take care of my family."

Saphire nodded and slid off the bed.

"Now that this is all sorted out, let's head back downstairs." Daisy told her.

Saphire took her cousin by the hand and they headed back down to the others.

* * *

"What are you going to name the baby?" King Sarasa asked Luigi.

The green clad plumber shrugged. "It's up to Daisy."

"What's up to me?" Daisy asked as she and Saphire entered the room.

"About you naming the baby." Luigi replied.

"I don't have a name picked out, but if the baby is a girl I'd like to name her after my mother." The flower princess told them.

"That would be a great name." Grandma Lilly told them. "By the way is everything all good between you two?"

Both girls nodded.

"Do you need me to take the kids off your hands?" King Sarasa asked, standing up.

"NO! I'm not leaving Daisy!" Saphire screamed, stomping her foot. "You're not taking me!"

The flower princess shushed the nine-year-old. "Sorry, but she needs me."

"We understand." Toadsworth assured her.

"Dais, when do you want me to get Grace and the other girls together for a baby shower?" Peach asked as Maria sat upon her lap.

"Whenever you feel like it's the best time to have it." The flower princess replied, sitting down beside her daughter.

"Just make sure you take good care of my daughter." King Sarasa eyed Luigi.

Luigi nodded nervously. "Yes sir."

"At least you know you're pregnant this time." Mario commented.

"That last pregnancy still has me dumbfounded." She told them. "My stomach was nearly flat as a board"

"Well if you ever need a break from the children, call one of us and we'll handle them." King Sarasa told his daughter.

"Will do, dad, will do." The flower princess replied.

"I'll converse with our girlfriends about the baby shower." Peach told her.

The flower princess nodded.

"Before we go I'd like to congratulate you both." The red clad plumber told his brother and sister-in-law.

"We'll see you guys later." King Toadstool told them, leaving the room.

"Bye!" Daisy called, watching the others follow him to the foyer.

"Mommy?" Lilly tugged on her mother's light orange silk nightgown.

Daisy looked down.

"Am I really going to be a big sister?" The four-year-old asked her mother.

"Yes." Her mother replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going up to the bedroom to rest."

"Alright." Luigi replied, giving her a hug.

"Are you going to love me when I'm much larger than this?" She asked, holding his hands.

Saphire and Lilly looked at Luigi and waited for a response.

"Of course I will." He answered her. "I will always love you."

Daisy blushed and kissed him, making his face turn red.

"Oooh they swapped spit!" Saphire teased.

The flower princess shot her a look and headed upstairs. The little princess grinned and followed after her. Even Lilly and Luigi followed after them. All four of them entered the master bedroom and the children crawled to the middle of the bed. Luigi and Daisy laid down beside them. With Saphire snuggled up to her pregnant cousin and Lilly snuggled up to her father, they seemed to be resting well. Then again, Lilly was drooling all over her father's shoulder. For the next three hours they all rested in the bed.

THE END

* * *

NOTE: I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. One-shots might be all I post for a while. That last story I wrote has really burned me out. Anyway, I think I found all the mistakes. Au revoir for now.


End file.
